The Right Choice?
by Unique-Bitch
Summary: plz read and tell me what u think. A few months after Rose and lissa come back rose declares her love towards dimitri he keeps saying no and ends up hurting rose adrian comes and tries to win roses heart who who will she choose.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. **A/N: **hope you like my 's my first Fan-fiction. I'm so excited : )

CHAPTER 1:

Its been over month sense we got dragged back to the academy by my instructor/lover Dimitri Belikov. Ever sense I saw him for the first time I've been feeling something that I've never felt before.

_FLASHBACK:_

We were surrounded by guardians. The first and only one to talk to us I'm guessing is the leader of them all. He had the most perfect voice I've ever heard but with a Russian accent that fitted him even better.

"We are not going to hurt you," he said to me and Lissa in a careful tone but also pronouncing every syllable as if we weren't capable of understanding what he was trying to say. He vowed, then said, "Princess Vasilisa we are here to take you back to St. Vladimir."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was the first time I saw him and heard him speak and just with that he left me stunned for a few seconds. After I recovered myself I noticed him staring intently at me with a look of curiosity crossing his features, but looked away and composed himself quickly after noticing me staring back at him. He stunned me then, and to be truthful he still does, and that is an embarrassing weakness that is hard to accept even to myself. Every time he talks, smiles, or even jokes with me during training my heart seems to flutter and I feel like I melt from the inside. I sometimes think he notices that because he sometimes chuckles when my heart start to beat faster than usual while I'm around him. And knowing that he knows is even more embarrassing. I sometimes have the feeling he somehow feels an attraction towards me to because of an 'incident' that happened two weeks ago.

_FLASHBACK:_

He threw an easy punch which I easily dodged."Don't go easy on me comrade," I said jokingly," don't think that because I am behind and I am girl you should go easy on me. I may surprise you."

He half smiled, " I know trust me you surprise me most of the time and I'm not going easy on you I'm just getting started." Before finishing his statement he threw me a kick which I was to slow to dodge and ended up stumbling that I fail down, but took him down in the process with me. We landed on the floor well he landed on the floor because I landed in top of him. We were kind of in an awkward position, but neither of us moved. We only stared into each others eyes trying to decipher something hidden in them. After a few seconds it seem he pulled away making me land on the floor. _THUD_. "OW," I said. He looked at me and said "Sorry," while trying to hide back a chuckle. We continued practicing and never mentioned what happened. That was about all that happened that day that led me to this conclusion.

Something like that happened again a couple of days ago, but differently. While I tried to punch him I lost my balance not a really good thing to happen to a 'guardian' but Dimitri caught me before I hit the floor. In that moment our eyes met and we stared into them with such a great intensity that I never thought possible. But too quickly he looked away and we kept practicing.

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Thinking about that. Thinking about the intensity of his eyes and the way I react it sends butterflies to my stomach. Trying to calm myself down a thought comes to me. Maybe I'm in love with my mentor. Oh Rose Hathaway what have you gotten yourself into... Am I REALLY IN LOVE WITH DIMITRI?

**A/N: hope you enjoyed please. Review and tell me what you think it also motivates to keep writing. thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

In this past week a lot of things have happened. Some good, bad, and in between. Good things passed so fast I still can't believe it and bad things happened like in slow motion. Those were dreadful moments. Those events led to me being here in my room crying as much as I've ever cried before. It's because of something wonderful but also terrible that I still can't get over.

_FLASHBACK:_

Dimitri and I were almost done with training. We were sparing when all of a sudden I stopped and I was in Lissa's head. That sometimes happens because Lissa's emotions are too strong. We have a bond because Lissa is a spirit user and at that time we didn't know she brought me back to life without knowing. We had a car accident in which her family and I died she was the only survivor but brought me back to life and that created a bond between us in which I could go into her mind and see what she sees it's like we become one. Unfortunately Lissa's parent and brother died in that tragic accident leaving her as the last on their line. The Dragomier's. I've been working on how to block her feelings out, but I'm still not really good at it. Today is one of the days she caught me off guard and her emotions are just too strong to block out. I so wasn't prepared for what I saw next.

I was with Christian, well not me Lissa was with Christian and ewww they were at it. No wonder Lissa's feelings are so strong. Christian and Lissa have been dating for a while now. Before we left Lissa told me she had some interest towards him and apparently so did he because they started dating so soon. Being with Christian makes me the most happiest woman and know more than ever. Wait what. No this isn't me. I have to get out of here. Things are going to far and I don't want to witness this. GET OUT HER HEAD. I thought to myself over and over again. I was also kind of feeling a wave of jealousy because she could have Christian while I couldn't have Dimitri. It's just not fair. Thinking about him made my mind clear of a little. .DIMITRI. I thought over and over again. I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor and saw a worried Dimitri looking intently al me.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a tone that told me he was worried which pleases me because it means he does care for me.

"Yeah…uh I was just in Lissa's head." He looked at me confused. "It's becase of the bond. I get pulled inside her head when her feeling are…uh too strong." I explained. A look of understanding crossed his features. He half smiled and said, "Oh that explains it you just like paralyzed and fell to the floor I thought something bad had happened." He answered truthfully.

" You scared me there for a minute." He said seriously which got my heart beating faster than it already was. Trying to light up the mood I said," You did well let me tell you I'm not that easy to take on." I said jokingly. He didn't seem to listen to me though he just looked at me with a look so intense that it brought butterflies to my stomach. When our eyes met it was as if there wasn't anything there just the two of us. We looked at each other as if we were trying to read something hidden in them. Well at least I was, but like always I get lost in the depth of his warm brown eyes. Without thinking I closed the distance between us and brought my lips inches away from his. Surprisingly he closed the distance and our lips met for the first time.

**PLEASE REVIEW. ITS APPRECIATED :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters Richelle Mead does.

**CHAPTER 3:**

It caught me off guard, but I composed myself and started to kiss him back. I tried my hardest to deep in the kiss. To say it was wonderful was an understatement. There aren't words to describe it. It was sweet, but full of passion at the same time. At that moment I figured that we both had wanted it for a long time. Shortly he pulled away startling me. Our breathing was heavy and fast, but I was just so happy at that time. He turned around and started to walk away. Worry and confusion washed over me. What happened. Why is he leaving? I asked myself.

" Wait, where are you going?" I asked. He stopped and turned around to face me.

" This is wrong." He said. Confused I asked, " What's wrong?" He started walking back to where I was standing waiting for an answer.

"The kiss. You and me. Everything." My heart stopped. No the kiss wasn't wrong why would it. Of course it isn't I love him and I know he feels something for me too. Wait, did I just said I love him. Yes there I admit it I am in love with Dmitri Belikov.

"I am sorry," he said. "Forget about what just happened let's just pretend like this never happened."

"But why I love you and I know you feel the same way."

"No Rose I don't love you." I stared in confusion.

"Then explain to me. Why did you just kissed me?" I demanded.

"I don't know I wasn't thinking. It was an impulse." I flinched. " But I wasn't, I love you Dimitri. What am I supposed to do with that?" I asked demanding while trying to contain my tears.

"Forget it and get over it." Was all he said. I was so close to slapping him.

"How can you say that after I just told you I'm in love with you!" I practically yelled my voice cracking at the end.

"It doesn't matter to me, you need to get that idea that you love me out of your head forget about it," he said with his cold guardian mask on, " from now on we are going to have a mentor and student relationship only. No more joking around. And you are going to start calling me by my formal name too. Goodbye."

I went completely numb. My own voice confused me." Oh okay if that's the way you want it to be, then that's the way it will be, _GUARDIAN BELIKOV_." I said as coldly as possible and spat his name at the end.

I saw him flinch at the harshness in my voice, but I didn't care. I pushed my way out of the gym and locked myself in my room. With tears already slipping out of my eyes.

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I've been in my room ever sense. it's been a day even though it seems like I've been here crying for days. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. I mentally slapped myself. How can I be like this just because of some jerk. I took a long shower and tried to cover my eyes as much as possible. I then went outside to look for Lissa. When I turned a corner I bumped into someone.

"Hey," I said angrily. "Opps, I'm sorry." Said a sexy voice. I was startled and looked up to an unfamiliar face. I stared until I reached his eyes. And the pair of beautiful green eyes stared back intensely into mine.

**PLEASE READ AND**_**REAVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters.

**CHAPTER 4:**

He stared intently at my eyes before moving to my lips and roaming the rest of my body. In any other circumstance I would've say one of my snarky comments, but this time was different. His gaze so intense it made my knees go weak. We had this instant connection and I didn't like it at all. His eyes are a beautiful emerald green, with brown messy hair , but stylish in a way that made him looks sexy. He was almost as tall as Dimitri. He looked at a good 6'3 tall. He was definitely a Moroi. Our eyes connected again, but this time I looked away quickly. All of this happened very quickly, but it seemed like forever. That's when I noticed how close we were. I took a step back and started to walk away, but his voice stopped me cold.

"Wait," he said. I turned around and waited for him to continue.

"What?" I asked irritated because I needed to get out of there.

"Little Dhampair, what's up with that attitude?" he asked in a mucky tone.

I chose to ignore him and started to walk away again. "Wait," he said again. This time I chose to ignore him, but he started following me. When he caught up with me I asked,

"What do you want?" my voice sounded harsher than I intended to, but it seemed to amuse him for some reason.

" Okay then. Firstly do u act like this with everyone who tries to talk to you?" I shrugged. He had a smirk on his face, but stayed silent so I decided to say something.

"Your name is….?" I waited for him to answer. When he finally answered all he said was

"Adrian." I wondered why I hadn't seen him before.

"Are you new here or something because I don't remember seeing you here before and trust me I know everyone."

"No I'm not a student here I am actually supposed to be in college right now, but I got invited here by a student and decided to ditch for a while."

"Oh." Was my smart response and noticed we had stopped walking.

"So what's your name?" he asked "not that I don't mind calling you little dhampair it suits you."

"Well I do mind and sense I don't expect seeing you again there would be no need on telling you." And with that I walked away. This time he didn't fallow. I guess he was a little stunned by my response. I walked to my room and was greeted by a very enthusiastic Lissa.

"Were have you been?" she demanded." I've been trying to contact you, but you never called back." With that I started to worry. Did something happened? Why didn't I sense something I guess I was lost in my own wold.

"Whats wrong? Did something happen?" I asked well more like demanded.

"Chill, nothing happened I just have some very good news to give you." I waited for her to continue, but she didn't and I was getting impatient big surprise there.

"What is it Liss? I asked again.

" I contacted another spirit user and invited him to the academy he will be arriving today." And with that I was left speechless.

**Sorry for taking so long but please review. Gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. Wish I did

**CHAPTER 5**

Another spirit user I couldn't believe my ears. The only spirit users we've known of have been Ms. Karp, St. Vladimir and of course Lissa. Ms. Karp had been a teacher here at the academy and St. Vladimir well he is a saint and our school is named after him. Spirit is a great gift, but it also comes with darkness. Ms. Karp turned Strigoi willingly and we came to the conclusion to why she did it. We think she turned because she couldn't take any more of spirits darkness. She didn't have a shadow-kissed and so she was going crazy. St. Vladimir did have a shadow-kiss her name was Anna she isn't mentioned much so we don't really know much about shadow-kissed people. All we know is that the shadow-kiss person has a bond with the spirit user and is able to take away spirits darkness but the bad news is that they start going kind of crazy to. Lissa has a shadow- kissed and that would be me. We don't know how it happened but we have a theory that when the accident in which Lissa's family died in which I was too I died and Lissa without knowing brought me back to life which is how our bond formed. Everyone said that me surviving had been a miracle and that got us thinking that the bond formed right after the accident. Shadow – kiss means that you have been touched by death but came back to the living.

Spirit is so rare that it had been forgotten over the centuries that's why I'm so shocked about hearing of another spirit user I suddenly wondered if there were any other shadow – kissed out there and not just me.

"Rose!" Lissa suddenly yelled right in my face.

"Hey what the hell?" I demanded.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, but you aren't listening to me."

"Oh I'm sorry what were you saying?" that got her excited all over again.

"I was wondering if you will like to come with me to meet him."

"Of course I would. I would've had come if you hadn't asked me anyways I wouldn't have missed this for nothing." I said.

We headed to a direction of campus I don't think I've been to before. These were the guest suits. As we entered I couldn't help but notice how elegant and expensive everything looked. We stopped outside a door and Lissa knocked. I waited impatiently for whoever was in there to come and answer the door.

"Come in," said a familiar voice but I couldn't put a finger on whom. I guess I'm just imagining things I thought.

"Wait here." Lissa whispered to me. I did as she told me.

"Hey can I come in?" Lissa said.

"Yeah sure go ahead. You must be Lissa Dragomir I bet." Was all he said.

"Yes I am.' Lissa said and then giggled I was kind of surprised

"I invited my best friend I hope you don't mind." She said apologetically.

"Not at all," he said "where is she?" he finally continued.

"Opps yeah. Rose you can come in." I walked in and stopped dead on my tracks. I can't believe it. He is the spirit user?

"I would like you to meet my best friend….." we didn't let her continue as we interrupted her.

"Adrian?" I said at the same time as he said "Little Dhampir." Lissa just looked at us in confusion.

**Sorry it took me long but I have school and yeah please review. **


	6. AN

Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I don't really have much inspiration right now with final exams and everything but let me know what you thought of 'Last Sacrifice" specially what you thought about what happened between Adrian and Rose. And I'll try to update as soon as possible and thank you for reading my fan fiction.


	7. Chapter 6

**IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I PROMISE ILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON AND BECAUSE IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER.**

**A/N: I SADLY DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ONLY ADRIAN JUST KIDDING.**

CHAPTER 7:

I could not believe what I was seeing. I mean _ADRIAN IVASHKOV_ of all people is the other spirit user. That's just my luck. I mean when I met this guy earlier before I already know about his reputation as a player, but his flirting still had some effect on me well kind of but still it did. I looked at his eyes and found that he was looking at me to and soon got lost in the depth of them. We stared at each other until Lissa interrupted by clearing her throat.

"Excuse me; umm I'm kind of confused right now. What's going on? Do you guys know each other?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Umm….. Well…. we kind of already met before." I answered. While Adrian had a smirk placed on his face.

"When?" Lissa asked.

"Earlier before we bumped into each other but it was nothing really." I answered quickly.

"Oh okay well it's good to hear we all already know each other so we could get started soon." She said out loud, but through our bond she said. _We will talk later. _I send her my most innocent look which she didn't buy at all. It was silent for a moment and no one said anything. I decided to break the silence.

"Okay sooooooo what are we going to do?"

"Well I think we should get to know each other better before we do anything else." Adrian said.

I looked at Lissa and waited for her to answer. "Okay sounds good to me." Was all she said

"Okay then. So something I would like to know is how did you find him?" I asked Lissa and pointed at Adrian.

"It's really hard to explain but to put it in simple terms I did a lot of research and I found him. I called him and asked him what he had specialized on and we talked from there on. And I asked him if he would like to come to the academy to talk a little bit more and try to teach each other some things."

"What kind of things?" I asked but this time Adrian was the one to answer.

"I can dream walk and can see auras so Lissa asked me if I could teach her and she can heal so I want her to teach me."

"Dream walk. What exactly is that?"

"Well I could go into people's dreams."

"Like stalk them in their dreams?" I asked. He laughed, shrugged and said. "If you want to look at it that way than sure." He laughed again. _Rose. _Lissa scolded me through our bond. _Stop it don't even start. _She knew me too well to know where I was going. I smiled and shrugged. Lissa then said something that I knew wasn't good.

"Oh no I forgot I had to meet Christian somewhere. Umm…. Rose can you stay here I'll be right back." She took off without waiting for my response. It was silent and I decided I had nothing to do here so I was going to leave.

"I better get going I have important stuff to do." I lied because there was nothing else to do but anything was better than being here. I headed for the door when Adrian caught my wrist and spun me around. "You aren't going anywhere." He said.

We were so close to each other. Our gazes locked and we got lost in each other's eyes. I got lost in his beautiful emerald green eyes. When suddenly without noticing we were both leaning in and our lips were a few centimeters apart.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL UPDATE SOONER THAN YOU THINK.**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: RICHELLE MEAD OWND VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS NOT ME**

**CHAPTER 7:**

I pulled away and ran as fast I could. I could not believe that I was so close to kissing Adrian Ivashkov. How? I don't know wasn't I still heartbroken because of Domitri but I actually wanted to kiss Adrian. I wish I hadn't pulled away and let him kiss me, but wait what am I thinking. He and I can't happen. EVER. I didn't notice to where I was until I heard voices. They seemed to be coming from the gym.

"I don't know if I should," the first person said and it sounded like a guy. "let me think about it." He continued.

"Okay," that other voice said it sounded like a woman." But don't take too long I don't have much time." I decided to go inside only to see Dimitri hugging someone. I then ran to my room. When I got there Adrian was there outside my room waiting for me. I turned back around in a different direction wanting to avoid this conversation, but as is my lick he saw me and was by my side in an instant.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier I guess I wasn't –" he stopped abruptly looking at me as if he had just seen me.

"Hey. don't cry." I hadn't noticed I was crying. I wiped away the tears at the same time as he reached up to wipe them from my face. I automatically took a step back. He looked hurt for just a second but it went away quickly. Silence followed.

"why were you crying?" he finally asked breaking the silence. I looked everywhere except at him.

"For nothing just something stupid." I answered uncomfortably not wanting to tell him why I was crying. Not that I knew why I was crying either. I guess there is a lot of drama going on in my life right now but I sure wasn't going to tell him that. He seemed to sense how uncomfortable I asked because he didn't push for an answer.

"Okay I was just here to apologize about earlier and to tell you that it won't happen again. Well of course unless you want to." He finished mockingly. He had no idea how much I wanted him to kiss me but I wasn't going to tell him that it was difficult for me to accept imagine telling him. Instead I answered with an "don't hold your breath." He laughed. His musical laugh and I laughed with him.

He then said, "Well okay now that things are cleared up I think I need a drink." He turned about to leave but turned to face me again face all serious.

"Just so you know whenever you need to talk to someone about something it doesn't matter what it is you will always have someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on I will always be here." He then turned around and started walking away saying "I'll see you soon little dhampir."

Too say I was shocked was an understatement. Who would've thought that Adrian Ivashkov could have such friendly feelings? I went inside my room thinking about everything that has happened. Frist Dimitri the one I thought was the love of my life told me he wanted nothing to do with me. Second I met this incredibly sexy guy who I am attracted to in so many ways after just meeting him not even one day ago. Third I heard part of a conversation and I don't understand what it was. And fourth Adrian Ivashkov was being nice to me and I couldn't get him out of my head.

I then decided what it was I was going to do. First I was going to talk to Dimitri and get some answers and then go and find Lissa and asked her about everything she knows about Adrian. I left with so much determination from my room completely clueless on what was going to happen next.

**SRRY FOR TAKING SO LONG I KNW I PROMISED TO UPDATE SOONER BUT I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON RIGHT NOW. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. AN:SRRY

I AM GREATLY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER BUT IM SORT OF HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK AND SO IM GOING TO BE TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING THE STORY I PROMISE ILL FINISH THE STORY BUT IM NOT SURE UNTIL WHEN. ILL LET YOU GUYS KNOW WHEN AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY.


End file.
